In wireless communication systems, dynamic allocation of radio resources for each user according to a time-varying service requirement of each user plays an important role for improving the performance and efficiency of the wireless communication systems. Radio resources mainly include sub-channels and transmission power. For each burst transmission, each sub-channel is associated with a specific modulation/coding scheme (MCS). An instantaneous data rate is determined collectively by the number of sub-channels allocated and the modulation/coding scheme adopted by each sub-channel. Due to the time-varying characteristics of wireless channels, the resource allocation should consider not only the bandwidth need of the traffic, but also channel characteristics over time. In addition, since the total transmission power and all the sub-channels of a base station are shared by multiple users, the number of sub-channels occupied by each accessed user, the modulation order and the coding rate adopted for each sub-channel should be adjusted dynamically according to global information of the wireless communication system, so as to optimize the total throughput of the wireless communication system.